Eragon Meets DragonHeart
by Codie - King of Hollows
Summary: This story is a prequel to my other Eragon Fic "Saphira in Love". One shot fic that takes a slightly deeper look into Saphira and Codie's pasts together.


_**Eragon**_

_**Meets**_

_**DragonHeart**_

**Me: "I don't own Eragon or Dragon Heart. This story has a SaphiraXOC pairing. Also takes place before my first Eragon fic.**

Death. That's what Eragon Shadeslayer, Dragon Rider of Alegasiea, saw as he and the dragon Saphira flew over the battlefield.

"This is madness Saphira. How can we possibly win when our enemy is so strong?" asked Eragon as Saphira landed to allow him to fight on the ground.

_I don't know Eragon. All I can do is hope that, by some miricle, we survive this fight._ Saphira stated.

They fought all the enemy troops and they won. But with heavy casulties. It seemed impossible that a large army, now tired and heavily depleted, could take on the king's massive armies and hope to survive.

There were very few enemy survivers but they would soon join their comrades before the gates of death. Eragon sighed and looked over at Codie, the black dragon that Saphira had played with when they were both hatchlings, and saw him approching Saphira.

_Are you alright Brightscales? Are you hurt?_ asked Codie as he bumped and nosed Saphira's body roughly to check for wounds he could not see.

_I'm fine Codie. Please, stop worrying so much. Whenever you worry, I begin to worry. Thank you for your consern though. I truely appreciate it._ Saphira told him. She had to turn her head away so that neither he or Eragon could see the slight blush that was spreading across her scaled cheeks. Though she'd never admit it to his face, she enjoyed having Codie worry about her. It reminded her about all the times they got into trouble as hatchlings, and how Codie had always taken the blame for everything. Even when it wasn't his fault. Saphira sighed to herself and began to walk away.

Codie watched as Saphira walked off, soon joined by Eragon, and he mentally slapped himself. _Idiot. Why didn't you tell her!? You had a perfect oppertunity to do so and you choked! You moron. Ah. What could she ever see in me that would even remotely make her consider being my mate?_ Codie berated himself as he took to the air to follow Saphira and Eragon.

After a few hours Saphira layed downto get some sleep. She noticed that Codie hadn't talked to her very much over the last few hours and, even though they hadn't spoken to each other for over two years before passing through what had been Carvahall, she still felt a little hurt by that. It was as if he only cared when it made him seem charming but ignored her the rest of the time. She sighed and curled up to try and keep herself warm as the night crept closer.

Suddenly a man, one of the few survivors of the battle from the enemies side, ran over to her and stabbed her in the chest, right in her heart, and she roared in pain and began to gasp for air.

Codie landed in front of Saphira and,with a sweep of his claws, killed the man. Then he turned to Saphira and nuzzled her cheek. _Are you okay? Did that human hurt you?_ asked Codie as he gently nudged Saphira's body to find the wound.

Saphira nodded and gave a weak moan. The pain was unbelieveable. She felt lightheaded and she was begining to see double of everything. _My heart! It...hurts! I-I can't breathe! I-I can't..._ Saphira started to trail off as she felt her heartbeat slow.

Codie looked at her and then gently rolled her over onto her back. Then he looked into her saphire eyes. _Saphira. I'm going to do something. Something I believe will save you. I know it's risky but I love you. I'm willing to die if it keeps you alive. I love you with all my heart Saphira Brightscales._ Codie told her as he gave her cheek a gentle lick. Then he raised his head high, lifted his chest scales, and pierced the barrier that seperated his heart from the outside. He gathered half of the heart in his claws and held it over Saphira's wounds. When the heart had filled the wound he shot a small flame at her chest causing the wound to heal as a scar. Then he laid down next to Saphira, who had rolled back over onto her front, and wrapped his wings around her.

Saphira looked up at Codie and then gave the underside of his chin a gentle lick. _I love you too, Codie. Now I understand why you were get so worried about me, because you love me. Oh Codie. I never want to be away from you again. Ever._ Saphira told the dragon that had just risked his life to save hers by giving up half of his heart for her.

**Me: "Hope you enjoyed it. Cause this one chapter is all there is. If you want to find out more about Codie and Saphira's new relationship read my other Eragon fic 'Saphira's in Love'.**


End file.
